1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dimming a light bulb. In particular, it relates to a light bulb which allows a regular wall or lamp fixture switch to become a dimming light switch.
2. Description of Related Art
The standard incandescent light bulb and the new LED light bulbs, unlike most fluorescent light bulbs can be dimmed by controlling the current going to the bulb. Therefore, such bulbs can be utilized in situations where it is desirable to vary the light intensity in the room depending on the activity or desire to conserve energy. Some activities like detail work might need intense light while other activities like energy saving or a romantic evening dinner might allow for more subdued lighting.
Up to this point the adjustment of lighting has been handled in one way, though there are many variations. The basic concept is to replace the standard on/off switch (e.g. a wall light switch) with some form of variable current switch. A wall switch can be replaced by a rotating or dimming wall switch. More sophisticated wall switches involve digital electronic control of the current fed to the bulb. But in general the more current to the bulb, the brighter the bulb is. In some cases the on/off switch is left in place and some form of variable resistor switch placed in line requiring the on/off switch be turned on and then the resistor adjusted. One such attempt has been a light fixture with a built-in touch dimmer switch. Very impractical, however, for ceiling mounted light bulbs. When dealing with a ceiling mounted bulb, replacing the wall switch has been the only solution developed to date.
Replacing light switches is often hazardous, not practical for every fixture in the house, costly, and in rental housing situations, may even be prohibited. Use of three way bulbs in a three way lamp has dealt with some problems but they are hardly variable and once again useless in ceiling applications. A means for dimming the bulb without replacing the light switch or an existing fixture (i.e. making an on-off lamp become a dimmable lamp) would be an advance in lighting technology.